


Where were you really?

by Allthejohndave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, So ill tag it, blood mention, finally had the motivation to write, found the prompt on my tablet, i dont want anyone freakin out over that, just random one shot, not really anything super interesting honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthejohndave/pseuds/Allthejohndave
Summary: “You have blood on your knees Marinette. You don't just go ‘nowhere’ and come back with blood on your knees.”





	Where were you really?

**Author's Note:**

> heya, it's me. Mighty, your shitty fan fic provider.  
> I've had no motivation to write any more for the past 6 months.. so have this one-shot I pulled out of my depressed self. University sucks. Being an adult sucks.
> 
> This is my first time knowingly writing in 2nd person, and I don't know if I like it. I've been reading a lot of self insert fics and I guess my brain was just like "Hey, you do this now, Mighty." If it's bad, let me know.

You were running back to class when you felt sharp pains in your knees. You looked down and saw trickles of blood running down your bare legs. 

_Of all days I wanted to wear shorts! This seriously had to happen!?_ You slap your left hand to your forehead in frustration. 

_How am I going to get this cleaned up in time? Ugh.. I don’t have time. I can just ask to go to the nurse’s office once I get in class._

You run up the stairs and reach the classroom door. With your hand on the knob, you took a deep breath. _I got this._

You open the door and shuffle along to your seat next to Alya. The bell hasn’t rung yet and you’re thankful for that. You sigh and shift your bag from your shoulders to the front of your legs to try to cover up the blood before Alya notices. 

Too late, you thought as you turned to her and noticed her glancing at your legs. 

“Wow, Marinette!! Look at you girl! Wearing shorts? Let me see!!” She exclaimed as she reached for your bag. 

“Alya! You’ve seen me in shorts before. It’s not big deal!” You try to tighten your grip on your bag but it was too late. 

Alya stared at your knees with confusion written all over her face.

“I’m gonna clean it up. I’ll ask to go to the nurse.” You sigh out in defeat.

“Marinette. Why are you bleeding so much?”

“It’s really not that bad Alya! I’ve had worse!” 

Alya looks up at you, locking her gaze into your eyes. It makes you nervous that she’ll see through your bluff.

“How did you get hurt this bad?” She finally spoke out.

“I just tripped on my way here, you know me!” You tried to laugh it off, giving Alya a playful slap on her shoulder.

“Where did you trip at that cut you up this badly? Are you bleeding anywhere else?” Alya grabbed your arms trying to find any other damage on you. 

“Oh.. nowhere important Alya. It’s all fine really, I swear!” You lower your gaze and follow her search on you, unsure if you were bleeding anywhere else.

“You have blood on your knees Marinette. You don't just go ‘nowhere’ and come back with blood on your knees.” 

You stay silent.

“Marinette, you really are bleeding a lot. It’s trailing down your legs into your socks.” Alya looks back at you with concern in her eyes. 

“I… I just got caught up in the akuma attack that's all!” You put your head down to avoid her gaze. 

“That's bull Marinette. Ladybugs power would have fixed you right up. So what actually happened?”

You grimace at the realization you keep digging yourself a bigger hole with every excuse. This wasn't the first time you've gotta away from an akuma attack with wounds. 

You and Chat Noir have noticed that there have been a few times where your magic didn't fix up all wounds. Notably whenever you've bled. 

And of all days you decided to wear shorts is the day you scraped your knees harshly on the black asphalt of the street. On top of the disgustingly sharp daggers that the akuma threw at you and Chat Noir. 

You suddenly wondered if Chat Noir had any wounds too and was also being pestered by his friends about it. 

“Alya, I know you saw the weapons the akuma had today.” You spoke up with a soft whisper.

“Yeah, it was horrible. I was so worried about Ladybug and Chat Noir. But that doesn’t explain why you got hurt on your knees of all places.” 

“Well, I was just trying to run away from the action. I was caught up pretty close to it. But I fell, and there were some of those things laying around. It hurt really bad, and I guess I just ran too far off for Ladybugs power to reach me.” You looked up at your friend, shoulders slumped and defeated. 

You felt like you were staring at Alya for hours until the bell rang and made you jump out of your seat a little. 

Alya laughed and shook her head at you, “Go ask to go to the nurse now. You seriously gotta be more careful Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if ya want, it's just a one-shot so i'm not gonna ask for them haha.


End file.
